While working on handheld devices such as rock drill, jack hammer, chipping hammer and similar demolition handheld devices, a lot of dust is created around the tool and the device. The construction workers are generally exposed to hazardous dust generated during work on rock and concrete, by using aforesaid handheld devices. Further, breathing in the dust can lead to serious health related problems that include silicosis, lung cancer, kidney disease, reduced lung function, and other disorders.
Also, both in developed and in developing countries, overexposure to dust causes several diseases leading to temporary and permanent disabilities and even death in some cases.
As a matter of social justice, human suffering related to work is unacceptable. Moreover, appreciable financial losses result from the burden of occupational and work related diseases on national health and social security systems, as well as horn their negative influence on production and quality of products. All the above mentioned adverse consequences are costly to employers and to society and can be prevented through implementation of prerequisite safety measures.
Some existing technologies for reducing dust include a vacuum suction unit used as an extra attachment with the handheld device. The operator has to already work with heavy machines and with the presence of an extra vacuum unit increases burden on the operator and reduces his productivity. Moreover, the existing technologies are very difficult to manage as the operator has to dismantle the device and/or attachment for changing the tool, i.e., steel of drill rod fitted in the handheld device. Further, another problem that persists with the existing technologies is that the dust is not optimally supressed by the dust supressing means attached to the handheld device because the dust suppression means are not optimally positioned with respect to the work surface. Thus, it leads to dispersion of dust around the handheld device and the worker using the same.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the prior art to have an improved dust suppression means that overcome the aforesaid problems and shortcomings.